Finding my powers
by Slasherbynight6
Summary: Edward changed Bella, but she can't seem to find out what her gift is. Her search to find it out and master it leads her and Edward on an adventure that will bring them closer than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Slasherbynight (otherwise known as me) does not own Twilight or its characters and is only writing this because he wants to, not for profit, under the requirements of all U.S. copyright laws. Therefore, Twilight and all of its associated characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. Thank you, enjoy. _**

**Finding My Powers**

From Bella's point of view

It had been one week since Edward had changed me, and I had still not discovered my powers. It isn't as if I wasn't trying to find them, goodness no, it was just… almost as if something was stopping me from finding them. A hidden, invisible, "force" almost that was keeping me from fulfilling my dreams, to be like the rest of the Cullens.

I moved out from Charlie's the day I was changed. It was easy, because Edward was right there with me, (Not like I now needed his help.) but I had mixed feelings about it. On one hand, I was moving into the Cullen's house, (Which had been my ultimate dream, other than being with Edward for the rest of my life.) but on the other I was leaving behind my dad after I had grown so attached to him.

I was now sitting in my new room, in my new home, thinking. That's all I could do. The Cullens had added on another room onto mine just for me to keep all my stuff in. I actually found this ironic and kind of unnecessary since: (1) I didn't need to sleep, (2) I would most likely be with Edward as much as possible, and (3) I didn't have all that much stuff anyway. I didn't keep my bed or any of my room furnishings because the Cullens provided that, and I didn't need a bed, of course.

"What's the matter Bella?" Edward walked into my room as I was thinking about the past few days, and I couldn't conjure up any truthful answers to his question.

'I'm really not sure…" I replied in almost a sheepish kind of voice.

"You're thinking about something… And you know how I hate not being able to read your mind…"

"Maybe it's just the fact that I still, after weeks of trying, haven't found out my power."

"Just be patient, it will come. As for now, I want to take you somewhere."

He took me out into the main hall and while we were passing everybody, they all seemed to know something that I didn't… _Great…A surprise._

He took me out to his car and we began to drive. Since I had become a vampire, I stopped noticing how fast we would drive. I just enjoyed the scenery now that I knew as the love of my life. My mind began to drift back to those first few weeks of me being in Forks, but I was brought back down to earth by the sound of Edward's voice.

"Seriously, is something the matter? Your seem to drift off a lot more now that you've moved in with us." He reached over and put his hand on mine. "You know that all I want is for you to be happy."

"I know. It just seems as if I've had a lot more on my mind lately. I don't know why, but it seems almost as if all my thoughts are being mixed up. It's kind of hard to explain."

"Well, maybe when we get where I'm taking you it will put your mind at rest."

We started to slow down and he pulled onto a concrete drive that was almost hidden by the trees. I had never seen this place before, and I didn't even know where I was exactly.

We drove uphill for about ten minutes before we finally stopped.

"Here we are." We got out of the car

"And where exactly is 'here'?" All I noticed was an almost cleared path to the side of the drive, and that was apparently where he wanted to take me.

"A few years before I met you, I ran away from the Cullens…" As he continued to talk, we started to walk down this path. It was about a mile long, but it didn't take long since we were now both vampires. "…I ran, and ran, and ran some more until I finally got here."

We came to the end of this path and before us was a circle about five hundred feet around that was clear of trees. It was covered with grass, and rocks surrounded the perimeter. I noticed that there was a small river just out side of it. The sun shone down onto it, bathing it in sunlight.

"It's beautiful…"

"I still come here sometimes when I want to be alone. I've never been bothered here, and I've never shown it to anyone before." He led me to about the middle of it and we both sat down there. Our skin glittered in the sunlight, and my mind drifted to that one day when I first saw that…

"Bella, I love you."

I smiled as I got closer to him and said, "I love you too Edward." He moved in and we kissed. We held it for about ten seconds, but I could have sworn it was for at least an hour.

At the end of this hour-like moment, something strange happened. I suddenly grew a little tense, and out of nowhere a rock shot up in the air and landed about a hundred yards away.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Slasherbynight (otherwise known as me) does not own Twilight or its characters and is only writing this because he wants to, not for profit, under the requirements of all U.S. copyright laws. Therefore, Twilight and all of its associated characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. Thank you, enjoy. _**

From Bella's point of view

Edward pulled back slowly and twisted his neck to look in the general direction of the rock.

"Um… Do you happen to know what that was?" He turned and looked at me with those solid black eyes of his.

"Well… I'm not… exactly sure."

We were now both looking in that general direction with puzzled looks on our faces. He slowly (Slowly for a vampire.) got up and went to the exact spot where it had landed. After observing the surrounding area for a few seconds, he returned by my side with the rock in hand. He sat down and put it in front of us.

"I wonder… Why don't you just concentrate on it for a little bit…"

"Ok then…" I stared at the rock for a little bit, and when nothing happened I really tried to focus in on it. We let a minute go by, but when nothing happened, I gave up.

"Ok, maybe not." He finally said.

"What were you thinking?"

"That just maybe you had found your gift… But I guess not."

We both turned and stared into each other's eyes.

"Do you think I'll ever discover it?"

"Patience my dear, patience."

He gently grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Let's go out to the river."

We walked out to the small river just outside of the circle and began to follow it. We casually walked along the side of it with his arm around me and my head on his shoulder. I was so glad I was no longer clumsy. If I was this day might just be a lot more painful.

From Edward's point of view

Me and the love of my life were now walking down the side of the river. My arm was around her, and her head was on my shoulder. I had never revealed this spot to anyone, but for her I would do anything. As we were walking, I thought I saw something moving in the corner of my eye across the river. I turned to look at it, but it was gone.

"What's the matter?" She asked my in that angelic-like voice I had grown to love.

"Oh nothing. I just thought I saw something." Actually, I knew I saw something across the river. It was something -or someone I should say- that I hadn't seen in years.

"We should get back. It's starting to get dark."

"Well, ok then."

"Race you back!"

From Bella's point of view

As soon as he said that it was off. I ran after him as fast as I could, and I actually caught up to him! But of course I think he was letting me… We were back to the circle in no time. I hadn't noticed that he had stopped, or turned around for that matter, and I ran into him. He wrapped his arms around me and I looked into those solid black eyes.

"Bella, promise me that you won't come here alone."

"Why?"

"Just promise."

"Ok, I promise." We walked back to the Volvo hand in hand and we started to drive away. He began to hum my lullaby, then, suddenly, I tensed up again, and an empty Porsche sitting on the side of the road smashed into a tree without any outside help.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Slasherbynight (otherwise known as me) does not own Twilight or its characters and is only writing this because he wants to, not for profit, under the requirements of all U.S. copyright laws. Therefore, Twilight and all of its associated characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. Thank you, enjoy. _**

From Bella's point of view

Edward slammed on his brakes and sped in reverse to see the carnage that had just befallen the Porsche. We sat there for a minute, and I figured that we both knew what the other was thinking.

We had found my power.

"Bella! That… That… How did you do that?"

"I'm really not sure… I mean, I just felt really tense and all of a sudden, it happened."

"We've got to show the others!"

"But I…"

But before I could respond he was speeding away faster than we had ever gone in this car. He took the corners with such ease and smoothness, and he seemed a little overly-excited. We were home in no time.

He got out of the Volvo, sped around the front of it, grabbed me out of the passenger side, and carried me into the front hall.

We stormed through the front door to find Alice sitting on the couch with her eyes closed and her arms crossed.

"Alice!" She jumped awake at the sound of Edward's voice. "Where is everybody?"

"They've all gone somewhere… They left before I got home. Uh… Why are you carrying Bella?"

I sort of smiled and looked into Edward's eyes. "So tell her, why are you carrying me?"

If he was human I could have sworn he would be blushing. "Well, we think we've found Bella's ability."

Alice jumped up off the couch. "That's great! What is it?"

"Well, why don't we just show her?"

I had a feeling that I wouldn't like this. It would be just like the time I tried this with the rock.

He sat me down on the couch and went and got a glass of water and placed it in front of me. Both him and Alice were on either side of me staring intently into the glass of water. I concentrated on it with all of my might, but nothing happened. I tried again, and this time for several minutes, but nothing happened.

"Let's try this, just keep concentrating." I kept on concentrating, and Edward got up and went to the piano. He began to play my lullaby.

I felt myself tensing up, then I focused harder on the glass and making it do what I wanted it to. All of a sudden, the glass lifted into the air all by itself.

I made it go over to a small table on the other side of the room and sat it down there. However, when Edward stopped playing, the glass shattered into a hundred little pieces.

"Well, Bella, I think we know what your power is, and I think I know how it might work. When you feel great emotion, it must unleash this "power" or something like that. But, you don't seem to be able to control it once either the emotion is gone, or something like that."

Alice then spoke up. "This is amazing Bella! But you must be careful. Obviously you have great power, but who knows what would happen if it got out of control. We'll have to work on this.

Then, the doorbell rang.

From Edward's point of view

We just found out her power, and I was so happy for her! But as soon as the doorbell rang, I knew he was back. Our worst fears were just about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Slasherbynight (otherwise known as me) does not own Twilight or its characters and is only writing this because he wants to, not for profit, under the requirements of all U.S. copyright laws. Therefore, Twilight and all of its associated characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. Thank you, enjoy. _**

**A/N: I really like where I'm taking this so far, I have exciting plans for the next few chapters! Review! Thank you.**

From Edward's point of view

I ran to the door and threw it open. There was a long, silver switchblade stuck straight in the door pinning a large red rose petal and note to it. On the handle of the blade was a silver serpent and a red jewel in the end.

I pulled out the knife, threw the rose petal to the floor, and carried the note into the house. I pocketed the knife before Bella saw it, and read the not aloud,

"_Edward,_

_It's been so long since we've seen each other! Our last encounter was just so thrilling wasn't it? How long has it been? Twenty-five years? Wow. I've been searching all over North America for you! Well, I'll tell you more about it when I see you…" _I read the rest in my head, for I feared that it would worry Bella. _Ah the bloody feuds... Good times, good times. Meet me at the cities supermarket tomorrow afternoon. I want to meet you in public so you won't try anything revengeful._

_Your future killer,_

_Xavier_

"Edward, who is this?" I could already see the fear on her face.

"Bella, about sixty years back, I met this other vampire…"

"Edward…" Alice tried to but in, but I kept on going.

"Let's just say we didn't get along very well…"

'Edward…"

" We fought…"

"Edward…"

"And it ended up a huge bloody mess and we were forced to move for him to…"

"Edward!"

"Yes Alice?" I pretended not to notice her trying to interrupt me several times.

"Two things. 1. I do not want to go through this again. 2. You're going to end up scaring Bella."

"Alice, we won't have to move again and Bella will definitely find out eventually. He wants me to meet him tomorrow."

"What! You can't! You know where this is going to go!"

"Hey, don't I have a say in this?" When Bella spoke up both me and Alice looked at her.

"Bella, it's going to be ok. I've dealt with him before."

"And from the sounds of it, it ended bad."

From Bella's point of view

He swept me up in his arms and carried me up to his room. He sat me down on his couch and he sat next to me.

"Bella," He started, "I didn't want to say this in front of Alice. You are the love of my life. Before when I fought him I didn't have you. I would never do anything to hurt you or let anything happen to you.'

"I just don't want anything to happen to…"

He kissed me before I said anything else. "What was that?"

I gave him a look of disapproval. "Fine. I trust you."

"Good." We sat there for the rest of the night listening to all the music in his room. He had his arms wrapped around me, and it was like I was in Heaven. Too soon, it was dawn.

"I have to go meet him."

"Be careful." And he was off.

**A/N 2: I realize that it didn't have much to do with her finding her powers, but trust me, this ties in with the rest of my plot. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Slasherbynight (otherwise known as me) does not own Twilight or its characters and is only writing this because he wants to, not for profit, under the requirements of all U.S. copyright laws. Therefore, Twilight and all of its associated characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. Thank you, enjoy._**

­From Edward's point of view

As I was running downstairs I kept running the knife in my pocket through my fingers. I would stab him in the heart with it if it was the last thing I did. Even though it wouldn't kill him, to see him bleed was all I needed. I took the Austin Martin because I wasn't sure if he was going to try to chase me or not when I left.

I started the car and drove off to the supermarket. Surely he wouldn't do anything in such a populated place. I take that back, he would. As I drove there, all I could think of was the last time we met. His power was just so… evil.

He could project thoughts and images into the minds of people. The problem wasn't that the power was so bad, he could use it to comfort people, to make them happy, but he doesn't. And I read all of his thoughts. He forced me to. The thing that made me furious was that he used it against the ones I loved.

Bella's POV (point of view)/Back at the house

It was all I could do to keep my mind off of him. To think that he was going to meet him. Sometimes I could swear that he was going to be the death of me. I focused all my emotions into moving a book across the room with my mind. I focused hard, and I could get it to rise and slam against a wall. That's not what I wanted. If I was ever going to effectively use this power, I had to be able to control it, along with my emotions.

Edward's POV

I got to the store and immediately I heard the tune of someone humming a familiar tune in my head. He was obviously watching me. Or "feeling" my brainwaves. Either way, he knew I was hear. I went into the store and looked around. He was nowhere to be found.

I could still hear the tune, so I knew he was here, but apparently he wanted me to search for him first. I walked around the whole store, and after I couldn't find him, I got frustrated. But then a thought popped into my head, _If I can here his tune, can I follow it by concentrating on reading his mind?_

His thoughts led me to outside, behind the store. "Ah! Edward! So nice to finally see you again. He was leaning against the back wall of the store with a his trench coat around him and a sheath for his sword at his side. "I see you got my note…'

"Why are you here?"

"I was got thirsty waiting for you…so I helped myself to a little snack…"

I looked down there on the floor ad there was the body of a clerk at the store. Then, a vision popped into my head of me bending down and having some myself…

"You… You…"

"Don't be hasty now…"

"How dare you project thoughts into my head!"

"I noticed that you didn't like it the last time when I projected thoughts into your loved one's heads? No? I've been watching you for some time now. I saw you and your little girlfriend in the forest yesterday…" I was speechless. I was angry. I was now determined to tear him to shreds.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"What exactly did you expect when you came here to meet me! A tea party?"

"Go near her and I'll rip you to shreds!"

"Oh, I don't even have to go near her to torture her…"

In my rage I jumped at him with my fangs reared. He swiftly moved out of the way and I missed him. I began to throw punches, but he dodged my every move. I did a sweeping kick at him which knocked him to the ground, then I stepped on his throat pinning him to the ground.

Just as I was doing this, I had the image in my head of Bella being torn apart. I pressed so hard that I heard the bones in his neck start to snap. He threw me off of him and he began to run. I jumped into the Austin Martin and started to speed home as fast as I could. I wouldn't let him touch Bella.

(Five minutes later)

As I was about halfway there, I could hear his thoughts calling out to Bella… He was there. _How could he have got there so fast?_

Xavier just had to die.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Slasherbynight (otherwise known as me) does not own Twilight or its characters and is only writing this because he wants to, not for profit, under the requirements of all U.S. copyright laws. Therefore, Twilight and all of its associated characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. Thank you, enjoy._**

**A/N 1: You may not like this, but I decided to do the same day over again, except in Bella's point of view. **

Bella's POV

I was just sitting in Edward's room, throwing a book against the wall with my mind. Alice slowly walked into the room, and sat down next to me.

"Bella, we need to talk."

"Sure…I think I know about what…"

"This Xavier is not a good vampire…"

"Somehow I got that."

"Bella, the thing is, this guy is extremely dangerous. Edward has fought him before, and it wasn't pretty."

"I heard."

"You need to know his power before he has a chance to use it against you." She got up and sat on Edward's couch. I did the same. I made the book float over to a nearby stand. "You're getting good at that…" Then the book exploded… "But a little practice never hurt anybody…"

"Alice I'm…"

"Don't be worried. Don't be scared. Just trust Edward. He would never let anything happen to you. The fact is, Edward couldn't handle him the last time, but he didn't have you the last time."

I got up off the couch and began to pace back and forth. "Alice, Edward is risking his life right now. And for what? I have no idea! How can I not worry? If he's doing it just to get revenge for the last time, then don't you think this Xavier has only got stronger for this day?"

"Bella, I know it's hard, but this time we won't let anything happen. We are definitely more prepared now than we were before…" I could see that she was trying to hide how nervous she was, but her eyes revealed all.

"There's something you're not telling me…"

"What…What do you mean?" I just gave her a look of disbelief.

"Fine, I had a vision…"

Just then a small boulder came hurling through the window, just barely missing me. "Oh no…" Now Alice was definitely worried. "Bella, get back!"

She jumped off the couch and was poised for battle. Xavier (Or what I figured was him) jumped into the room and looked directly into Alice's eyes.

"Ah Alice! I see that you are still Alive and well. How are you?"

She stepped toward him and began to swing at him. She was obviously trying to rip him to shreds with her bare hands, but he dodged everything she did. He jumped straight over her, turned around, and with the flick of his index finger sent her flying into the wall.

"Alice, you've gotten rusty on your moves…" She went at him more fierce than before. All of her moves were such a blur, that I was having to pay close attention not to miss something. (Even with vampire eyes.) She finally sliced him, and he stepped back a few steps.

He put his hand where she had got him, and shiny red liquid was covering the palm of his hand. "Fine then, I'll get serious." He pulled the short sword from the sheath, and he went at Alice. She managed to dodge him for a while, but she evaded and went on the offensive. With every blow she threw, he blocked it with the blunt end of the sword. All I could do was stand there in an amazed daze.

Somehow, it ended up that Xavier was between me and Alice. "Well, look at what we have here…"

"Touch her and die!"

"Let's see if Edward would come if I took her… It's time for an experiment!"

He grabbed me, and though I struggled with all my strength, (Even as a vampire) he was just too strong. He took me out the window, and began to run with me. The last thing I saw before I was knocked out, was Alice standing in the window screaming for Edward…

_Was he there?_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Slasherbynight (otherwise known as me) does not own Twilight or its characters and is only writing this because he wants to, not for profit, under the requirements of all U.S. copyright laws. Therefore, Twilight and all of its associated characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. Thank you, enjoy._**

**A/N 1: Sorry this took so long to get out, I had just a little bit of writer's block.**

From Edward's POV

"Bella!" I ran straight to the front door, but because of Alice's screams I turned around. I was just fast enough to see Xavier taking Bella away. "No!"

I began to run after them, but I soon realized that I would never catch them with such an unfair head-start. I turned and ran back to the house, jumped up into the newly formed hole in the wall of my bedroom, and saw Alice standing there with the most shocked face I have ever seen.

"Edward… I tried to stop him… But…"

"Alice, it's now important what happened, right now it's just important that we find out where she is."

She just stood there as I saw a tear run down her cheek. "Edward, what do you think he will do to her?"

"I don't know…. But we have to find out where he's taking her! I do not want to have to find out what he's going to do to her."

I heard a car pull up; I looked out, and saw that Carlisle and Esme had pulled up. I jumped down to meet them, and Alice followed. Esme was obviously worried about us when she saw what had happened. Carlisle was shocked, but he was calmer than Esme.

She almost leaped at us when she started asking, "Edward! Alice? What happened? Is everyone ok?"

"I have something to tell you both." Carlisle and Esme both looked at each other and then we all walked into the house and sat down. "Alice, would you do me a favor and get us all something to drink?"

"Sure."

"Ok, you're not going to like this… Xavier is back."

They were speechless. "And they've taken Bella."

Carlisle was the first to speak up. "Well, what are we going to do?"

Just then, I heard a crash in the kitchen and Alice came running out. "Edward! I had a vision.

"What was it?"

"It was in this huge house in the mountains, you were there, and Bella looked furious. Xavier was standing as the head of a table and you were lying on the table. You looked pretty bad."

Pretty much at the same time when she was saying this, Xavier transferred a thought into my head. He showed me where her vision was, and he showed me Bella.

From Bella's POV

I woke up, and I was chained to the wall of what looked like a dungeon. My wrists and ankles were chained up against a wall, and I couldn't move. Everything was blurry, and I couldn't think clearly. There was a voice in the room with me, and although I couldn't see, I knew that it was Xavier.

It was a little while before I smelled it. There was human blood in the room. Even though it sickened me, my body yearned for it. I tried to resist, and I knew I would pass out if I even got close to it I would probably pass out. I'm pretty lucky that I couldn't move, but at the same time I wanted to get out of there badly.

"Miss Swan, I'm so glad you're finally awake…" I tried to speak, but for some reason I couldn't. "Miss Swan, don't try to speak. Or move. Well, don't even try to do anything. I've injected you with a powerful serum, you won't be able to do anything voluntarily, not even think straight, for hours. And I wouldn't count on your dear Edward saving you, I couldn't even break down this door if I wanted to! Oh, and I hope you didn't mind me having a little "snack" just before you woke up. I was quite thirsty, and this woman did have a lot of "food" on her. You won't be eating any time soon. It must be torture having to smell the temptation but not be able to reach it…"

I heard a laugh, then a door slam. Silence. Then I drifted back into unconsciousness.

From Edward's POV

Alice and I got into the Austin Martin and started to drive. I knew where I was going; I had seen that house before. It was vacant for years, and that's why I never thought to explore it even though it was on the same driveway that led to my secret place.

"Edward, how do you know where you're going?"

"Just trust me."

We were there in no time flat. I drove up the long driveway, and up to the house. We both got out and stormed up to the front door. We didn't even wait for him to come to the door; we just kicked it down and went straight in.

Behind the door was just a long hallway with literally hundreds of doors on either side. "This place is so surreal…"

I heard Alice's words, but they never really registered. All I really cared about was finding Bella. I heard Xavier's voice at the end, we both ran to it. At the end was a big room with swords hanging on all of the walls. Xavier was standing on the other side of the room with a double-edged sword.

"Bravo! Bravo! I'm glad you found me! But you came with reinforcements, we'll have to take care of that…"

A large contraption came up from out of the floor, trapped Alice within itself, and pulled her down into a room beneath the floor. "Where is she?! Where are both of them?!"

"You really think I'm just going to give that information away? You're going to have to fight for it!" I rushed over and grabbed two long swords off the wall and turned to face him. "Prepare to fight!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Slasherbynight (otherwise known as me) does not own Twilight or its characters and is only writing this because he wants to, not for profit, under the requirements of all U.S. copyright laws. Therefore, Twilight and all of its associated characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. Thank you, enjoy.**_

**A/N 1: Sorry, writer's block again. **

From Bella's POV

I awoke to find Alice down in the dungeon with me. She was pounding fiercely at the door. I tried to speak, but apparently the serum that Xavier injected me with was still active. My thoughts had cleared up, but I couldn't move or say anything.

Alice turned around and must have seen me watching her. "Bella…You're awake."

I wanted so bad just to tell her that there was no way out. But then again, I didn't even know how she got in here without being knocked out. To tell the truth, I didn't even know where I was…

"Bella I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop him. He was just too powerful…" She leaned back onto the wall and slumped down to the floor. Everything about her was so downcast. I just wanted to run over to her, to tell her it wasn't her fault. If I got to him before Edward, I would kill Xavier.

Then it hit me. Where was Edward? Was he ok? All of a sudden I felt a great wave of anxiety and fear come over me. _Oh no…_

From Edward's POV

There I stood, braced for a fight. I had two swords in hand , and my future was before me. If I succeeded, he would be out of my life for good. If not, then I had a serious problem. I knew that I was the only person that would be able to stop him. He seemed all the more powerful with every battle he fought, and he had the potential to wreak havoc on whoever he pleased. But, I also knew that he would torture my family first.

"Are you ready Edward?" Before I could answer, he took his first shot at me. He lunged at me and swung his double-edged sword toward my body. I blocked it with my left sword, and countered with an upward slash from my right one. His sword was long enough to block both of mine, so of course I knew the attack was futile.

We both pressed our swords together as hard as we could. Both of us tried to push the other down, but we just stood there locked together. Finally he released and jumped back. I ran after him and our swords flashed in the light. We went back and forth for about ten minutes, when it happened.

I swung at him so hard and fast that he couldn't block me, and I cut into him. Since he was a vampire, of course, it didn't phase him. It only mad him more mad. He pressed his sword harder than ever, and he finally got me in the arm. We both jumped back and just faced each other.

"Edward, why don't you bleed when I cut you?"

I looked at his cut, and his whole front side was beginning to be covered in blood. "Because I'm not a human-blood thirsty monster like you!" He lunged at me and, once again, we were locked into combat. We went back and forth for another few minutes, then I started to feel a little woozy. I kept going, but it was harder than ever. With every blow I was becoming weaker and weaker.

He backed off again, and I took the opportunity to rest. "What have you done to me?!"

"This sword is coated with a layer of my specially formulated serum… It's designed to 'put you out', so to speak."

Now I just lost it. I collapsed to the ground and the swords fell out of my hands. He slowly walked up to me and began to slash at me. He hit my face, chest and arms several times, and before I knew it I had deep cuts all over my body. I couldn't move. I couldn't really think straight. I just knew it was going to be over. Before I passed out, the last thing I knew I was being lifted and put on a long table.

From Bella's POV

A few minutes later I was really starting to fell better. Now I was able to move my limbs again, but I wasn't able to exert force from them yet.

"Alice…" My voice was weak, and I wasn't able to say much, but at least I was able to speak.

Her head shot up and she looked straight at me. "Bella! You can speak now!"

"Barely…"

"Let me get you out of those. I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier…" She pulled as hard as she could on the chains that were pinning me to the wall, and they finally broke. She did the same to the other, and I was free from the wall. I staggered a little bit, but after about twenty minutes I was as good as new. I was still a little disoriented, but I could function now.

"Alice, don't try to break down that door. Xavier said that not even he could break it down if he wanted to."

"Then we'll have to find another way out.

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"We could try the same way that I got in here."

"And how did you do that?"

"Through the roof of course."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: Slasherbynight (otherwise known as me) does not own Twilight or its characters and is only writing this because he wants to, not for profit, under the requirements of all U.S. copyright laws. Therefore, Twilight and all of its associated characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. Thank you, enjoy._**

Bella's POV

_Through the roof? What did she mean by that?_ I looked at her sort of skeptically, and she noticed.

"Bella, do you see this…thing here in the corner?"

"Uh… yeah. Why?"

"It's how I got in here. Xavier must have completely set it up because it just came out of nowhere and grabbed me and took me down here. I passed like three levels on the way. Let's see… If me and Edward came through the front door on ground level, and I went down three levels, that means this dungeon is four levels down into hill that it's sitting on."

"And do you know how we can use this thing?"

"No, but we don't need to now do we?"

"What do you mean?"

"We could just bust our way through the small door in the roof and jump our way through."

"And how exactly do we know what's waiting on us for those three levels?"

"Bella, if there's one thing that I've learned from the stock market, it's this: you never gain anything without first taking a risk.

Xavier's POV

There he was. I had been searching for him for years, and there he was. He was lying on my dining room table, severely cut up by my sword. For now he was knocked out, and that's just the way I wanted him. About now was when I had planned that his little girlfriend and brat sister would be coming for him. This was just going way too simply. First, I would torture everyone he held dear, and then he would become ash in my fireplace. The fool should have thought twice before trying to face me.

Bella's POV

Before I could even protest, she jumped up and smashed the door out of the roof of the dungeon.

"Obviously this wasn't meant to keep us in here for long, huh Bella?"

"I wonder what he's planning…"

We both jumped through into a rather small room. All it had in it was bare walls. "Ok this is kind of freaky…"

We did the same thing and went up another level. It was a library. There were hundreds and hundreds of books that packed the walls of this room. "So, this guy is a sick minded killer and kidnapper, with a room full of books and a room full of nothing huh?"

Alice jumped up and tried to kick open the next door, but it didn't budge. "What is that door made of?!" She looked like she was in pain; she must have kicked it hard. "Let's just try that door over there." She pointed to a door on the far side of the room.

We walked through it, and it was a winding staircase with no hand rails. I looked down it, and it just led to a dead end all the way to the bottom. There weren't even any doors. "Oh now really… What's the point of…? Never mind."

We walked up the stairwell, and after a few steps we heard the door behind us lock. The steps disappeared, and we began to slide down. At the bottom, the floor opened and we fell through. We were now in what looked like a conference room.

I looked around and the same door that was in the dungeon was on one of the walls. _He made us do that, instead of just opening that door and letting us through? What a sick freak... _Then I saw him, Edward was lying on a long table in the middle of the room. I just stood there in shock. Obviously Alice didn't see him as soon as I did.

"Bella, I have no idea why… Oh my… How did Edward get down here?!" Then she fully saw him. She was just as shocked as I was. I ran over to him and started feeling all over him. _Look at these cuts! Edward… What happened?_

Almost out of nowhere, I heard clapping. I turned and saw Xavier standing in the corner of the room. "I see you got out. Nice job. Unfortunately you won't be allowed to leave."

Alice was mad. "I'll kill you!" She began to lunge for him, but he threw a rather large dagger at her and pinned her to the wall through her leg.

"Alice!"

"Bella, that is your name, is it not?"

"You are going to wish you never did that."

"First, I'm going to kill Alice…"

"Touch her and die!"

"Then I'll kill the rest of them."

"You'd better…"

"Then I think I'll torture you in front of Edward…"

"If you…"

"…Right before I kill him."

I was now more enraged than ever. "Xavier, let me tell you something." The anger was just pulsing through me.

"What?"

"You will never bother us again, got it?"

"And what will you do to stop me?"

I pointed my finger at him from across the room. "This." Every muscle in my body tenses up, and then I let out as much energy as I could. I heard every bone in his body break, and he went flying through the wall. He about a hundred feet outside of the wall, then I saw him fall into a river at the bottom of the hill.

**A/N 1: No, this is not the last chapter, but I think the next one is. I've already planned a sequel and a prequel. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10Final

**_Disclaimer: Slasherbynight (otherwise known as me) does not own Twilight or its characters and is only writing this because he wants to, not for profit, under the requirements of all U.S. copyright laws. Therefore, Twilight and all of its associated characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. Thank you, enjoy._**

**A/N 1: Ok buys, last chapter. But remember! I'm going to write both a prequel and a sequel to this story. **

From Bella's POV

There I stood, looking out the newly formed hole in the wall of the mansion, down at the face of my love's mortal enemy. Apparently, the total force that I sent into him had ripped him to pieces. He was now dead. Again.

I turned around just in time to see Alice pull the dagger from her leg and slump to the ground. I ran to her to and kneeled down next to her. "Alice! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…" She got up and tried to walk, but she just fell to the ground. "Ok maybe not…"

"Alice…"

"Thank you Bella. You rid us of him, and I can't thank you enough." She saw me looking at her leg nervously, and so she continued. "Don't worry about it, vampires heal incredibly fast, remember?" Then she got up, and moved over to the table where Edward was with a severe limp. "We better get him out of here. Who knows how long he'll be out for?"

"And how do we do that?"

"Wait here." She opened the door to the stairwell, saw that it was still slanted downward, and jumped up it. She jumped onto the center column and began to climb. She got to the top and yelled down to me. "Obviously we can't do that while carrying him; I'll only be a couple of minutes.

I waited for a little bit, and sure enough I saw the Austin Martin down on a road not too far from the bottom of the hill. She ran up the side of the mountain, and came through the hole in the wall.

"And now we go down with him. It shouldn't be that hard, the climb really isn't that bad. I say we just take the whole table with him on it… It might look good in our house."

I looked at her kind of funny, and she noticed that I thought it was a bad idea. "Oh come on! I was just kidding… After all, humor is the best medicine."

"Best medicine for what?"

"It's not exactly a pretty sight at the spot where Xavier landed…"

"Oh." We just took Edward's body, and walked down the hill with it. We past the spot where he landed, and Alice was right, it wasn't pretty.

_Did I do that?_ Alice and I got to the car, put Edward in the back seat, Alice got in the passenger side, and I got in the driver's seat.

"Oh boy, I wonder how the rest of them are going to react to this…"

I hesitated for a second, but soon I began to drive again. I kept getting this nagging feeling in the back of my head that he wasn't dead. I kept having this thought come into my head over and over again: _Is he really dead? _It was crazy, because I saw his body! It was destroyed! But for some reason, it was there.

We were about halfway there, and I saw it. All I saw was a figure run out of the forest, in front of our car, and into the forest on the other side. I slammed on the brakes, and got out of the car. I looked into the direction that it ran and what I saw was stunning.

As I stood there, I saw it running away from me. It was the figure of a man, and he was covered in blood.

_Fin_

**A/N 2: Ok, there you have it! I hoped you enjoyed it! First I'm going to write the prequel to this story: The day that changed my life. Review! **


End file.
